Roses and Red Wine
by Bossunxhimeko2
Summary: She never saw it coming but fate always has a way of finding you.
1. Chapter 1

Pain...Pain...Pain

Like a sweet lullaby chanting in her ears. Pain had become a part of her existence, so much that without pain she didn't feel alive.

How did it turn out like this?

How did pain come to know her name?

Why did she have to go through all of this?

Why did he have to leave her?

Questions, question but no answers or more precisely NO ONE to answer.

That is until she had a dream...

-Running...I remember running from something.

Or someone.

I was scared and my knees were weak, I fell and...

I was crushed.

But he saved me, he came to rescue me and afterward we were walking to our destination, our happiness and yet i couldn't move!

I remember calling out his name...

Takumi!

But he walked away to HIS happiness, to HIS fiance, to HIS family.

And i was left with nothing.

This isn't a story about love.

It isn't about heartbreak.

This is a story about how Misaki Ayazawa was aquainted with a little thing called...

Lonliness.


	2. Crushed Bones

_gruesome. _

_That was the first thing that came to my mind when i first saw Misaki Ayazawa. _

_Lifeless eyes, ragged clothes, colorless lips and weak bony hands, all of it is still so fresh in my memory. I had never in my life seen so much wrong with single person. she was like a living tragedy from head to toe. Why did i think of her as such? perhaps if anyone else had seen her, they would not have been so... terrified as i was. But the story behind those dull orbs intrigued my curiosity like nothing else and maybe the same goes for my fear._

...

Love and pain go hand in hand.

Perhaps that is the most cliche line anyone can say but it's the truth. I speak from experience.

love is the one thing that turned into a living corpse.

How did it all start? well i have been racking my brain for an answer to that question. Maybe it was the day i met him,the britsh army officer, Usui Takumi, in the fresh sunflower field. i can distinctly remember the cold december night, i had decided to talk a stroll in the field. It was stupid, really, but nevertheless, there i was standing between the dead roses with the icy cold wind blowing in my face. Something about this whole setup seemed familar and strangly it soothed me more than i expected. Maybe this was the reason i spent most of the day lementing my poor fortune in the most lifeless of places. Those dead twigs proved more sympathetic than any human i ever met, listening with such attention to my sob stories. What were these stories? That itself is a long story.

...


	3. A taste of loneliness

Espert taken from the diary of Misaki Ayazawa...

Date: 19th, december, 2000

Dear diary,

I, Misaki Ayazawa, hate families.

Simple as that.

The reason being my mom. Ever since she died from cancer my life has been a living hell. Taking care of a little sister and putting up with an abusing father, my life could not get any worse. And this was a rhetorical question.

Things took a turn for the worst when i was in high school and things were getting kind of heavy. My father, my supposed guardian, was completely drowned in his own sorrow from which he never recovered, and those bottles of wine he kept were not helping at all.

My only friend was my little sister, Suzuna. She was the only reason i was alive. She needed me to help her, provide for her and not make her feel lonely. Considering the fact that my father was pesky freeloader. I had to take the job of maintaning a household myself. I had taken a job at a maid cafe known as Maid latte. The only good thing about that was the pay was good. Period.

It was wednesday night, more popularly know as the make-sure-your-father-doesn't-see-you night. My father had come back from his night out and i could tell he was looking for something or someone. Me and Suzuna hid under the bed and hoped that he wouldn't find us for else it was game over.

We heard shouting and sounds of things crashing. But then we heard a laugh.

Loud, clear and full of hatred.

"I'll take you both down with me"

I went to check what was going on but was knocked over by someone. When i came to, i saw him hovering over me...

"You killed her. You and that other one. You both took her away from me. And now i'll have my revenge."

And then he set himself on fire.

"I'll take you down with me"

"I'll take you down with me"

I shouted at Suzuza to run. But when she came out. She kept staring at the burn corpse lying on the floor. Things were catching fire and people were shouting from the outside. I got up and ran toward Suzuna but then the roof collapsed.

The next thing i remember was the hospital bed and the smell of disinfectants.

The doctors were talking about something related to my condition. How i had suffered tremendous trauma and that it was miracle that i was alive. I found it interesting that how they didn't mention Suzuna even once. That is untill i knew that she was dead. No longer with me. Perished. Gone.

For the first time i understood what loneliness really meant.


	4. Explanations

Misaki Ayazawa, aged 25, is suffering from a massive psychological trauma.

She was brought to the Bethany Care unit with the other refugees from Afghanistan.

Currently she is under intensive care. She doesn't talk, doesn't sleep and in general sits in the corner of her room.

The only information we have of her is through her diary. Which she apparently started writing in middle school.

The only significant information we have obtained from the diary, so far, is about her tormentind childhood, her mother and a Britsh Army Officer, Usui into consideration the intimate words she has used for him, i presume he was very close to her and probably related to the reason behind her current condition.

I , doctor Shin Hirato, am her doctor.

I, doctor Shin Hirato, will tell you her story. Which together with it's ups and downs is not a good one.

After the death of her family she had started living with her aunt in Tokyo city. But as luck would have it, she was living an unhappy life.

Being forced to work to pay her rent and food expences, life was hard for Misaki from the start. But she held on, and finally was accepted into a scholarship program for Seika University. She lived in a hostel, had friend and in general life was good.

Misaki, was a victim of the war which stuch the whole of Japan. But her story is very different and very interesting. During the begining of the war, Misaki was in Seika University, completing her fourth year.

Around this time she met a young, energetic Officer of the British Army, Usui Takumi. In the begining their relationship was very rough. Taking into account , Misaki's hostility towards men (courtesy to her father) and her general hatred for the British (due to the war) Takumi had it hard. But eventually their love bloomed. But Misaki was a damaged soul, thought tough and strong but damaged.

Shin Hirato on effects of war, audio report 1, complete.


	5. A little insight

Expert taken from the diary of Misaki Ayazawa...

Date: 14th, december, 2003

Dear diary,

My aunt was at it again today. I don't know why she hates me but she HATES me. Today she broke her record, she hit me soo many times that i lost conscence and when woke up i had to drag myself to the hospital. Why do these things keep happening to me? What have i done? Why was a being beaten to death everyday because i dropped a cup in the cafe by accident. Sometimes i wish i would do everyone a favour and just die.

But i can't do that. I can't think about myself now, i have Suzuna to take care of. No matter how much it hurt me i need to move on because i have no choice. I have started to save a little money. It's surprising because even though i have to beg my aunt for each penny. It's worth because i need to continue studying and become a doctor.

Dearest diary, i wish there was someone who would save me from this hellish lifestyle. I wish mom was alive so that i would hug and tell her everything. Sometimes i wish everything wasn't so hard.

My mom left me some of her old possesions which i just got today. I was so happy it contained some of her precious memories and i feel like i wil always have a part of her with me now. It contained her wedding photo, mine and Suzuna's birth certificate but strangly it contained a letter adressed to me. It was suppose to be given to me when i was 18 but what the heck, i read through it and then cried my heart out. There are some of the things it said:

"... Misaki, you are a big girl now, i want you to go and explore the world, fall in love and give me lot's be grandchildren even though i might not be able to see them. Take care of Suzuna because behin that expresionless face there is a girl ready to burst out. All in all i wish i would have given you a better life, a more comfortable one but you have make do with what you have. Lastly, Happy Birthday and have an amazing life..."

She also left me her wedding which i have started to wear around my neck. NO matter what happens i will take that ring into my hands and pray.


End file.
